France and Prussia Strike
by TotalHetaliaWarrior
Summary: France and Prussia sneak into chibi Romano's room at night, causing Spain to freak out.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Fanfiction- France and Prussia Strike

"Let me sleep, idiot!" Chibi Roma was getting crabier everyday. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spoil him... "Good night, Roma." I say before getting rude retorts from Romano. I normally check on him to see if he is asleep and everything is okay. But, tonight was an exception... I went to check on Roma and heard a familiar laugh. "Ohonhonhonhonhon" The voice was all too familiar as well. I opened the door to find France stripping in front of my little tomato. Little Romano looked mortified. It was pretty funny now that I think of it. "FRANCEGETTHEFUDGEOUTOFROMA'SBEDNNNNOOOOOWWWW!  
And then I heard the signature cackle of another one of my amigos. It was coming from the closet. I didn't even bother, I just walked out, naked France following me. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me and screamed in frustration. My amigos are so stupid, I wonder why I hang out with them. I don't think they have very big brains for such big egos. It was about 3o minutes before I finally came out again. France was gone, which is not a bad thing. But, more screams of distress were coming from Romano's room. I rushed to the room, but did not open the door. I just listened to what was happening on the other side. "Keseseseses, your vital regions are mine. You shall be taken over by the awesome me. Don't worry about going slow; Germans like it rough." Great... first France, and now Prussia. This couldn't just be an easy night. Besides, he said rough a little too perverted. I ran to my basement where I train and grabbed my battle axe. Then, I got suited up in my conquistdor battle ware. I ran back to Roma's room and forced the door open to walk in Prussia on top of Romano, with Romano passed out. "PRUSSIA, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THIS HOUSE IN 10 SECONDS YOU... ARE... DDDDDEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDD! Prussia jumped literaly 10 feet in the air and dove out the window, landing with a painful crash and rustle of bushes andsawhim head for the hills. I must have looked scary with eyes blazing, decked out in full armor, armed with a battle axe. I ran Romano to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He woke up and started raging at me.  
"IDIOTHOWDAREYOULETTHOSEPERVERTSINMYROOMATNIGHT! or IWILLNEVERFORGIVEYOUFORTHIS! and so on. Roma can be pretty violent, but I have never seen him like this. I collasped on the floor next to him and buried my face in my hands. I really needed a break... "Romano, why must you always be so violent? I try to be th best I can be for you and you still hate me. I had no idea my amigos were in your room before you went to bed. So please, Romano, please give me a break. Just a day without you ridiculing me or dissing me. Please?" Romano just blinked, walked out the room and back towards his room. I followed him, and he actually let me tuck him in. "Now Romano, no more fussing tonight." "Whatever, idiot." I started singing La Pasion No Se Detiene to make him go to sleep. It worked and I'm it did. I was exhasted, so I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I was glad that the stressful night was over.

So, guys what do ya think? I'm open for questions and comments. Bear with me, this is my first fanfic. If you think its terrible, go ahead and say it. I'm powered by comments. ~Ciao!  
TotalHetaliaWarrior 


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Fanfiction- France and Prussia Strike

"Let me sleep, idiot!" Chibi Roma was getting crabier everyday. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spoil him... "Good night, Roma." I say before getting rude retorts from Romano. I normally check on him to see if he is asleep and everything is okay. But, tonight was an exception... I went to check on Roma and heard a familiar laugh. "Ohonhonhonhonhon" The voice was all too familiar as well. I opened the door to find France stripping in front of my little tomato. Little Romano looked mortified. It was pretty funny now that I think of it. "FRANCEGETTHEFUDGEOUTOFROMA'SBEDNNNNOOOOOWWWW!  
And then I heard the signature cackle of another one of my amigos. It was coming from the closet. I didn't even bother, I just walked out, naked France following me. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me and screamed in frustration. My amigos are so stupid, I wonder why I hang out with them. I don't think they have very big brains for such big egos. It was about 3o minutes before I finally came out again. France was gone, which is not a bad thing. But, more screams of distress were coming from Romano's room. I rushed to the room, but did not open the door. I just listened to what was happening on the other side. "Keseseseses, your vital regions are mine. You shall be taken over by the awesome me. Don't worry about going slow; Germans like it rough." Great... first France, and now Prussia. This couldn't just be an easy night. Besides, he said rough a little too perverted. I ran to my basement where I train and grabbed my battle axe. Then, I got suited up in my conquistdor battle ware. I ran back to Roma's room and forced the door open to walk in Prussia on top of Romano, with Romano passed out. "PRUSSIA, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THIS HOUSE IN 10 SECONDS YOU... ARE... DDDDDEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDD! Prussia jumped literaly 10 feet in the air and dove out the window, landing with a painful crash and rustle of bushes andsawhim head for the hills. I must have looked scary with eyes blazing, decked out in full armor, armed with a battle axe. I ran Romano to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He woke up and started raging at me.  
"IDIOTHOWDAREYOULETTHOSEPERVERTSINMYROOMATNIGHT! or IWILLNEVERFORGIVEYOUFORTHIS! and so on. Roma can be pretty violent, but I have never seen him like this. I collasped on the floor next to him and buried my face in my hands. I really needed a break... "Romano, why must you always be so violent? I try to be th best I can be for you and you still hate me. I had no idea my amigos were in your room before you went to bed. So please, Romano, please give me a break. Just a day without you ridiculing me or dissing me. Please?" Romano just blinked, walked out the room and back towards his room. I followed him, and he actually let me tuck him in. "Now Romano, no more fussing tonight." "Whatever, idiot." I started singing La Pasion No Se Detiene to make him go to sleep. It worked and I'm it did. I was exhasted, so I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I was glad that the stressful night was over.

So, guys what do ya think? I'm open for questions and comments. Bear with me, this is my first fanfic. If you think its terrible, go ahead and say it. I'm powered by comments. ~Ciao!  
TotalHetaliaWarrior

"Keseseses... France that vas totally amazing! You should have saw zhe look on Spain's face vhen he saw me playing vith Romano," Prussia choked out. He could hardy breathe from the amount of laughing he and France were having. "I must agree. That was a success. Honhonhonhonhonhon... So, Prussia, who's next?" "Well, I vas thinking zhat ve could pay England a visit," Prussia heartily stated. "I think that is a good idea. I think proper-pants could use a ruffle up," France jokingly stated. "Then lets get a move on, shall ve?" The two friends ran with a skip in their steps all the way to England's house. Thy could see

their plan working perfectly inside their perverted minds. They threw the grappling hook up on Chibimerica's windowsill and began climbing up the side of the house, only to find the window locked. It was not looking good for the two countries. It was like England knew they would come. They quickly climbed down the rope and retrieved the grappling hook. The only available entrance was down the chimney, but that would be dusty. They would emerge covered in coal dust, which would make them look scary. But, they were willing to take the risk. They were still young ruffians and still wanted thrills. They would find a way in this house. They threw the grappling hook on the roof and started climbing. Once they made it to the top, they quickly scrambled down the dark, narrow space. They were so covered in coal dust and their eyes were watering like crazy. They quietly worked their way through the house to find Americhibi's room unlocked. They snuck in and hid in the closet. "France, you're up," Prussia quietly announced "Americhibi, wake up! Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhon." The chibi woke up only to see a naked France. America punched France in the face with surprising strength, leaving a huge red mark on France's face. "England, there's a pervert in my room!" There was a clamor of stuff falling coming from the closet. Americhibi opened the closet to see a slightly dazed Prussia. "England, Prussia and France are in my room." An exhasted England walked into the room, opened the window, and threw Prussia and France out the window. "Stay out of my house, bloody gits!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it and never will!

* * *

Chapter 3: Chibitalia  
France was in a bad mood. He had not expected that chibi to be so strong! Not only that, he got all five knuckles to his gorgeous face! England would pay for that... Prussia was in a good mood though. Apart from having the stuff fall on his head, he thought it was a pretty good run. He could only imagine who they would visit next. "Hey France, how about we ruffle Austria up! His little chibi maid could lose her virginity to you... France looked up with excitement in his gaze, causing Prussia to back away slowly. He had always wanted to sleep with the maid. "Italy," he thought, "your virginity is mine to take!" "Prussia, I think that is an excellent plan. Honhonhon..." The thought of the curl was extremely pleasing. He loved that curl.

Prussia noticed the excited look on France's face. It made him very nervous. Maybe he overdid it a little bit... He started to turn around when a voice was coming from the house. It was a chibi's voice, but it was not Italy. "Hey you two! What are you doing on my property? Don't you know that this is the house of the Holy Roman Empire?! Have you come to take Italy away? If so, get off of my property!" Prussia was about to leave when he heard Holy Roman Empire. "Ist mein bruder? Keseseses... This should be easier than I thought." Prussia bent over, picked up the chibi, and threw him over the horizon. He dusted off his hands and ran towards the house. He easily scaled the brick wall and started climbing up the wall of the house towards Chibitalia's room. He did it easily and open the window and then let a rope downfor France. He knew France was too lazy to scale a simple wall. He was far too busy slamming into the ladies. Whatever. He was awesome.

France gingerly climbed the rope. It made him feel so lazy and weak. But, the reward was always pleasing. He watched as Prussia climbed into the closet and settled down. France then proceeded to climb in bed with Italy. He started petting the curl when two icy blue eyes found their gaze on him. It was the Holy Roman Empire! "Hey, what are you doing to Italy? Get away from her! Italy is mine and you know it!" Holy Roman Empire bravely addressed the French country. "Ohonhonhon...I'm afraid you can't have Italy tonight, chibi. Her virginity is mine to take!" France then climbed out the bed and threw Holy Roman Empire in the closet. He squealed in fright when he saw the crimson orbs of Prussia. "Prussia, Holy Rome's all yours!"

When Holy Rome fell on Prussia, he very unawesomely fell over. Dusting the dust off his ass, he picked up the chibi by the cape and glared at the small country, causing him to squeal in fright. "Bruder, zhis is our business. So, stay out of our way!" Holy Rome, out of fright, grabbed Prussia's sword and threatened the older nation. His eyes were burning with the icy glare of rage! Prussia thought, "for a chibi, he's pretty  
scary right now!" Prussia broke down the closet door just to destroy something, grabbed France's hair and dragged him out of the house. The Frenchy complained, but Prussia was too busy fleeing for his awesome life. He could see the icy eyes of his bruder from the window and heard him shout, "Stay away from pretty Italy! Or I'll come after you!" And Prussia knew that was true!

* * *

**A/N **

Sorry for the longest wait ever! I am busy working on my other story, Murder of the World, another Hetalia fict. And I also thought that I already posted this chapter. Turns out I was wrong! Heehee! But thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it never will, but the plot is mine!

* * *

When Prussia got home, unawesomely, he blacked out. They had been up all night, creeping chibis out (with an exception of Holy Rome and America) and pissing people off (especially Spain!). But they had awesome fun! The next day, Prussia called France about tonight's "runs." "Hey Franny, do you vant to do more runs tonight? Zhat vould be totally awesome of you!"

The Frenchman had denied his Prussian friend's request. His face still hurt from when he got punched in his gorgeous face! 'ow the chibi did that was beyond him. "Non, mon ami, I am recovering!" "From vhat?!" "America's punch!" "France, you are being totally unawesome! I had a bunch of his stuff fall on my head! And that unawesome eyebrow prick totally threw us out the window. I fell on my head for that one, too!" "You are not concerned about being beautiful!"  
"You are totally unawesome right now!"

The Prussian angrily hung up the phone. France was being unawesomely unreasonable! No, he vas too busy putting on his girly make-up and painting his nails bright pink. He vas such a girly man! France reminded him of Poland. But a very awesome idea popped into Prussia's very awesome mind! He vould get revenge on France! He had a chibi, didn't he? Vhat vas his name? Vhatever! He didn't need a name. He vas the Awesome Prussia, for Fritz's sake!

After his day-long makeover, (Me: Jeez, Prussia wasn't kidding about the make-up thing!) France decided to drink some wine and roam the streets, looking for some pretty women that he could take to bed. (Me: Creature of the night!) He knew Canada would be safe in bed and Prussia had other chibis to take care of. Walking the gorgeous streets of Paris, he sat on a bench and watched the loving couples walk along. He sighed and thought, "Paris, the city of love. In my country."

Meanwhile, Prussia was walking in disguise through Paris as well. He vould find France's house and kidnap ChibiCanada. His plan vas flawless! Finding the house, he threw the grappling hook up to the closest window sill and began to climb. He vas so gutt at zhis! Once he got on the windowsill, he took out his glass-cutter and began to work. He vas in! His pushed the window and it fell with a crack! France vould have to replace that later...He found the chibi's room and opened his sack and stuffed the chibi and his bear in it. Then he awesomely fled! "Keseseseseseses! Prussia, you truly are awesome!" With a jump, hop and skip, he vas back home! Now, France vould have to come out of his house.

* * *

**A/N**

Woot woot! Another chapter done and over with! Since I'm evil right now, I decided to end this with an evil cliff-hanger of doom! Haha just kidding! I hope you guys enjoy this so far! It's gonna be amazing later on! Please comment and question, my little maple-leaves! Yup, thats what I'm calling you guys for now on!


End file.
